The Adoption Center
by Sgt. Rill
Summary: Sometimes, I have Ideas for stories, that don't get made into stories. I'd feel bad If I just deleted them, so I'm putting the best ones up for adoption. If you want one, just message me.


It was a normal day in the shepherds compound. Lissa was attempting to drag Lon'qu to the spa with her (rather unsuccessfully), Sully was sparring violently with Chrom (3 windows and 2 doors already broken), and Miriel was doing research on Stahl's sword technique. However, in the wide expanses of one individuals tent, a dark mage toiled tirelessly over one of her potions.

"Hmm... The pigs tail should have nullified the mouse's eye..." Trailing off into mutterings, Tharja continued to measure and pour random condiments into the boiling pot. In one hand she held a very thick book to a page called: Love and Seduction Potions for Male and Female. In the other she held a measuring cup, currently filled with some sort of hair.

She shook out the cup into the pot, then began to stir. 'There we go' smiling as she stirred the soupy liquid 'Now she will love me back'.

"Yo' Tharja! What's cookin'?"

A strong voice shattered the quiet of the tent, that almost caused her to drop the book in the pot. Regaining her composure, she turned around slowly.

"If you don't explain why you intruded into my tent in the next five seconds, I _will_ turn you into a toad this time" a look of pure seriousness and anger adorned upon her face._  
><em>

"Woah sister! The Vaike was just seeing about his favorite dark mage!" He said with a large grin on his face, hands palms foreword in a 'I surrender' pose. "The Vaike is also checking in-" he brought his hands down to rest on his hips "-to see how you're doing about that crush on Mistral".

Tharja immediately turned beat red, and hugged the book to her chest. "I'm doing fine..." she muttered, looking away.

"Hah! The look on your face says otherwise!" Chuckling for a bit, Vaike stepped closer too her.

"No but seriously, Chrom sent the Vaike in here to make sure that potion your brewin' ain't gonna kill no one. The whole camp can see the smoke, and smell the..." scratching his chin, he attempted to find the correct word in his limited vocabulary. "...smell". She turned her attention to her concoction.

"No... I don't have much of a reason to kill anyone in this camp. I mean, besides you of course"

Vaike took a step back, and clutched his chest dramaticly. "Ouch! Right in the Vaike's heart! And speaking of which-" peeking over her sholder he saw what chapter she was looking at "-you seem to be trying to steal Mistral's!"

Vaike didn't have time to react properly before the wind blast hit him in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Mistral was strolling around the compound, taking in the beautiful scenery of the place they were in. She could see wild deer, looking at them curiously from a distance. It wasn't often that the lead tactician was able to relax like this, and she intended to make the most of the opportunity. Breathing in deeply, she leaned against the wall. 'Ahh... Contentment'<p>

However, this moment of tranquility was shattered by Vaike, unwillingly turned into a projectile, crashing through said wall. Mistral jumped up immediately, her hand reaching towards her sword. But after making out some features on the landed shepherd, she stopped going for a weapon.

"Vaike?"

Sprinting over too the unmoving figure, she knelt down and flipped him over to better make him out. And sure enough, the high velocity battering ram was Vaike. Concern spread over her face, as a feeling of dread wormed it's way into her gut. Mistral jumped up, and was about to call for Lissa, when she heard something from the previous unconscious body.

"Uggghh... this is worse... than that drinking game... with Sully..."

A relieved grin captured her mouth, and she slapped his face lightly.

"Morning, sleepyhead. For a second there, I thought you were a goner"

"Please" Vaike groaned with the strain of sitting up. "The Vaike can't die. Besides the player is a pussy, and wouldn't turn on perma death"

"What?" Her confusion written on her face.

"Probably head damage talking" Was his simple reply

Getting off of his back, Vaike got to his feet, staggering a bit. Mistral got to his side, and started to help him walk.

"So. Where to Vaike?"

"My tent, it's best if I don't puke in the middle of camp"

"Heh" Misral chuckled "Surprisingly sound thinking"

"Why thank you! Wait... was that an insult?"

Mistral chose not to answer that, as the ever approaching exalt seemed to warrant a bit more attention. Chrom had a worry written on his face, and was sprinting over to them. The recent battles had clearly taken their toll, and he seemed more strained than before.

"Vaike! What happened?" Chrom said.

"Well, I found out what it's like to be fired like one of Virions arrows. Now can you get out the way, ya softie? I gotta hurl"

After quickly moving out of the way, Vaike sped into his tent. Soon after, loud groans and squelching sounds were heard from inside. Wincing, both Mistral and Chrom turned away from the tent.

"Well then" Chrom said in a strained voice "Lissa will have fun treating him"


End file.
